yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
The Tekkit Wars
The Tekkit Wars were originally battles between Duncan and Sjin on the old Tekkit server. The Wars later grew to include multiple groups on the new Tekkit server and developed into a cold war. The First War The first Tekkit War started when Duncan discovered that Sjin had been stealing Duncan's supplies from his house on the first Tekkit server. Duncan retaliated by burning down Sjin's house with his mining laser, which began the war. Duncan and Sjin both started work on weapons to destroy the other, making an assortment of armour, magic items, and nuclear weaponry to destroy the other. Duncan originally had the advantage, killing a woefully under-prepared Sjin, who was forced to try a sneak attack on Duncan while he was testing his Ignition Ring in the desert. The Final Battle The War culminated in an epic aerial battle between Duncan and Sjin's now evenly matched forces. The battle started when Duncan launched a surprise attack at Sjin. Sjin managed to survive the attack and put his quantum armour on to retaliate. Despite both being immune to the other's attacks, they continued to fight, demolishing much of the server as they did. Rythian joined in to stop the battle after they destroyed his house, but was killed by Sjin with his Archangel's Smite. Sjin proceeds to kill most of the other inhabitants, including Maide and Zoey. Both Duncan and Sjin soon decided to break away from the fight and focus their efforts on the opposing base. Duncan managed to plant a Nuke at Sjin's house and destroy it, but when he got to his Lab he found Sjin in it. Duncan killed him with his sword, but sensing danger checked the nuclear reactor beneath the Lab. There he found it completely full of uranium cells. He tried to put coolant cells in but it was full. He tried to take the uranium cells out but it was too late and it overheated and blew up, killing him and obliterating the Server. Benji was launched to the new Tekkit server from the explosion and lost his memory of the way of the rails. Second Tekkit War The Second War is the war currently in a cold war stage between the groups on the new Tekkit server. Honeydew Inc. Begins and Tension Duncan, Lewis, and Simon soon join the server and start their own company, which they called Honeydew Inc.. The company's main goal is the creation and consumption of Jaffa Cakes (by Simon originally). The trio decide to gather supplies and build a base, and construct the Honeydew Inc. Workshed. They explore the surrounding area and discover rubber trees. With their newfound resources they start a small maceration and smelting system, and Honeydew upgrades the workshed with windows and marble floors. The three return from a break to review the dormitory that Honeydew has built, and to begin the foundations for the Jaffa Factory. Eventually, Sjin appears, claiming the land belongs to Sips Co. They manage to get rid of him by muscling him away and continue with the Jaffa Factory construction. Sjin returns and, unhindered by Honeydew Inc., builds a Sips Co. Facility opposite the Honey Inc. Workshed. Unbeknownst to Duncan, Lewis and Simon, however, the building is in fact the Sips Co. Decoy Facility, built to shift attention from the real base of operations.. Under Honeydew's orders, some industrial sabotage is carried out and the trio break into the Decoy Facility, while Sjin is gone. They manage to get in by opening the door, but Simon sets off an alarm left by Sjin. They then run away, but steal the lever for the door, due to the belief Sjin will return. After Duncan and Lewis go looking for supplies and Simon starts work on the factory floor, Simon decides to bury the Sips Co. Decoy in dirt. Lewis and Duncan then decide to help by burying the whole property in dirt as well. They finish and continue work on the Jaffa factory floor, which they also finish and decide to end for the day. After another break, it becomes apparent they will have to gather some resources from the Nether. After some debate the location deemed most suitable is under the Sipso Decoy. After returning they begin a rubber tree orchard, using it as a screen to hide the Sipsco. Decoy. Sjin, enraged, chops them all down, but he eventually succumbs to the superior manpower of Honey Inc. and the trees are replanted. The Rise of Rythian After destruction of the old Tekkit server Rythian awakens underground and digs his way up. He begins to question how he got there when he remembers how Duncan and Sjin destroyed the old server. After gathering resources and building the beginnings of a house, he creates a divining rod and acquires some diamonds, then begins creating some magic items, including a transmutation tablet. eventually, he pack up his belongings, tears down his house and gets in a boat to set sail for the mainland. Rythian meets Sips and Sjin at the SipsCo. compound, and is invited in. He helps them in gathering resources, and despite his deep mistrust of Science, helps to manage their machines. However, he refuses to share his magic with them, as he still harbours a grudge against Duncan and Sjin for destroying the old server and plots to destroy them both. But he acts as a valuable member of SipsCo., even aiding in some pranks at Honeydew Inc. and later returning to their base. Sips, Sjin and Rythian soon start work on a sorting facility near the house for all their extra items. He later helps them mine, build the Geothermal facility, and goes to the nether with them to get some glowstone. They end up at the Sips Co. Decoy portal after exiting the nether and head back to their home. They then start work on moving their machines to under the sorting facility, while Sjin works on the Geothermal facility. Rythian then leaves, saying he is taking a holiday, but really is plotting his revenge on Sjin and Duncan. Simon's Madness and Sjin's Independent Dirt Trading Duncan and Lewis return to the server and find that Simon has used most of their resources to transmute himself a suit of golden armour. He justifies that he is the head of the company and is charge of important decisions. He orders Lewis to farm the wheat and sugar cane, but, unsatisfied, beats him with a stick. Realizing that Honeydew has gone mad with power, Lewis quits Honeydew Inc. and after returning his resources, goes to the SipsCo. Decoy for a job. Lewis finds Sjin and asks for a job, which he is at first refused. However, Lewis impressed Sjin and is hired. Sips arrives, and seeing Lewis work, fires Sjin immediately and confiscates his clothes. Duncan charitably gives Sjin some trousers after finding him at the workshed door, and convinces Honeydew to make him a temporary member. However, Sjin's work is worse than Lewis' as he refused to use any material but dirt to build, and did not understand crop planting. Because of this, Simon fires him and chases him away. Lewis works alongside Sips at the Decoy Facility and Sips explains the SipsCo employee benefits as well that the enthralling tale of the DirtMaster 3000. Simon and Duncan work on the Quarries and defend the Jaffa Factory. Lewis runs out of supplies, and without access to the SipsCo. Decoy, as they had previously stolen the lever, he is forced to break into Honeydew Inc's workshed and steal some resources. Sjin meanwhile fights off multiple mobs and decides he needs to get revenge on Sips Co. and Honeydew Inc. for firing him and starts his own company called Sjin's Independent Dirt Trading. Simon and Duncan finish work on the quarries and return to the surface to find Sips cutting down their trees. After a brief altercation, they start building the factory upwards. Lewis uses his ill-gotten gains to drastically improve the SipsCo. operating system. Duncan's suspicions are aroused by the changes in the Workshed chests, however. Lewis shows his changes to Sips, who attacks him with dirt, claiming that he can't use sorcery on his dirt. Lewis runs, seeking safety with Honeydew, who claims to have missed him, and re-hires him. Honeydew Inc., newly reformed, are halted in their work once again by the statue Sjin built to promote his new business. After defiling the statue, they make a deal with him for some dirt, but are interrupted by the arrival of Sips, who wants to make amends with Sjin by splitting the profits from the newly named SjipsCo. 50%. Simon feels guilty and gives both Lewis and Duncan shares, leaving him with the remaining 98%. The Wizard and his Apprentice After leaving Sips and Sjin, Rythian works on his own agenda and starts work on a fortress for planning his revenge against Sjin and Duncan. He begins plotting, when Zoey falls out of the sky and lands in a lake. Rythian tells Zoey about his plan and she decides to join him in his revenge quest. The duo soon start setting up their fort, with dirt and magic items. They begin a mine under their base. While they mine, Rythian shows Zoey some of the magic items he has and how they are useful. When they return Rythian has converted all the dirt around their base into stone. He then shows Zoey more about Equivalent Exchange and teaches her how to use it. The two find a volcano and use the basalt to create better walls for their fort. Zoey agrees to be Rythian's apprentice during this time and learn the ways of magic from him. They set up a perimeter and plate the base's floors with marble. Zoey then appoints a guard in the form of a Testificate. Sips Co. Compound and Enter: Nilesy Sips and Sjin return after to find Rythian has left for a "Holiday", which they find odd since Sips Co. does not allow holidays. They touch up various machines and their Sorting Facility, before deciding to harness the raw Geothermal power of the volcano nearby. During their trek towards it, they uncover a body buried in the dirt. this turns out to be Nilesy, who was launched by the explosion in the old server and landed there. He is taken in by Sips and Sjin, as Rythian was. After making it to the volcano, they find themselves at a distinct lack of waterproof pipes, so Sjin is sent on a quest for cactus, the one missing ingredient. While he searches, Sips instructs Nilesy to make them a pool. eventually Sjin finds Duncan's Lab, and after checking the coast is clear, sneaks in and steals some cactus from a chest. Sjin returns with the cactus and creates the necessary pipes to make the system. He finishes the pipeline at the same time as Sips finishes his work on the sorting facility. They find the pool semi-finished due to Nilesy becoming distracted, but force him to finish before he leaves. Duncan's Experiments Duncan returns and improves his cobblestone farm and begins to make Interdiction Torches to protect his lab from mobs. Duncan later sets up a farm for multiple plants he wants to grow. He soon adds more crops to his farm and expands it. Duncan returns showing his new farm and what he's done to change it. He later makes a mining drill. His next invention was a pipeless transport system for his new quarry. Holiday, Shares, and Oil Lewis returns to the factory alone, as Duncan and Simon are on holiday. He consults the company to-do list and sets out to tackle Honeydew Inc.'s oil problem. He spots Sjin, who is on his yearly holi(half)day and asks him if he knows where any oil is. Sjin says yes and agrees to help with the whole task. They set up a pump and a pump station and refinery on nearby Pig Island. Oil starts to pump into the tank to the pleasure of Lewis and Sjin. Lewis then mistakenly kills the last Lesser Spotted Derpy-Pig, native only to Pig Island. They decide that a fitting last send-off to this once noble race would be a sunset dinner with apple-sauce, but they have no apples, so they leave it for a while. They continue to adjust the oil platform, adding combustion engines to the refineries and expanding the oil tanks, until they return to the factory to sleep but are assaulted by a creeper which kills them both. In the ensuing race to regain their belongings, Sjin accidentally picks up Lewis' share. Pig Island Lewis and Sjin return to Pig Island, this time with Simon, to show him their refinery. Lewis asks Simon for another share as he has lost his. Simon tells him that he can ask Duncan for his. At Pig Island, Lewis tells Simon of the sad fate of the Lesser-Spotted Derpy Pig and proposes thay make the island a nature reserve. Simon agrees, and they decide to pump the refined fuel back to Honeydew Inc. via a tunnel. Honeydew fumbles the Destruction Catalyst he is given to dig the tunnel and destroys much of the refinery. Simon starts tunneling using the Catalyst, but, not being an expert, causes a number of mishaps, including flooding the tunnel, trapping himself in a hole, and removing all the blocks from underneath Sjin, causing him to die and letting Honeydew retrieve the share. Upon completion of the pipe network, Simon decides to begin construction on the Pig Island nature sanctuary. Lewis soon begins to follow the tunnel to the oil pumping station, but needs Simon to give him some ladders so he can get there. Lewis and Simon then go to the Oil platform to see why its not pumping and Simon ends up falling and dying. Simon then realizes he had the share and Sjin and Lewis try to figure out how to get it. Lewis then says that Sjin is now the hundred percent owner of Honeydew Inc. Simon then says that Duncan still owns half of the company, which Lewis claims not to be true. Lewis then explains that they used Duncan's share for the tailsman of repair. Sjin soon uses his new authority as owner of the company to start making demands, but ends up having second thoughts and Simon uses that to get the share back, making him the majority owner of Honeydew Inc. once again. Shakespeare in Jurassic Park Rythian and Zoey return to build their base. Now named Blackrock Stronghold, they start building an energy collecting station. Rythian makes a mooshroom for Zoey by using his Philosopher's Stone, which makes Zoey happy. She builds a pen for it while Rythian build more rooms in the castle. Later during the night thay are attacked by an unknown archer whom they fail to catch. Rythian then decides to create some flying rings for him and Zoey. Rythian then makes the ring and tests it out. He later makes another mooshroom for Zoey as well, which makes her happy. Rythian and Zoey later made more additions such as a second floor and a better mooshroom pen. The duo later go to their mining base to find a creeper face. Rythian then destroys it with his Destruction Catalyst making a small room in the process. Zoey then says she will use it for something. Rythian and Zoey later use their flying rings to fly around until they spot a dinosaur shooting at them. They follow him to his cave, when they learn that the dinosaur's name is Teep. They befriend him and bring him back to their fort as a guard. The duo leave Teep at the Hold and Rythian shows Zoey where he was before. They return to the Hold later for Rythian to make a dark matter furnace, while Zoey makes a logo for their base. The duo then decide to make an expedition to the nether for some glowstone, but end up getting attacked by the natives. They are eventually saved by Teep who helps them go back through the portal. The trio end up on the other side and find them selves at Honeydew Inc. They look around and leave some TNT there as a warning and move on to the Sips Co. Compound and leave a sign next to the pool. When they arrive back at the Hold they end the session for now. Operation Dino-Day Eventually Teep is kidnapped by Sjin, who takes him to the Captive Creeper. He tells Rythian to come alone and unarmored. Rythian and Zoey decide to go together with Zoey rescueing Teep while Rythian distracts Sjin. But before the duo leave Zoey shows Rythian her B.A.R.R.Y system which is a system that shows the name, codename, weakness, current location and danger level. Rythian asks Zoey if she has files on himself. Zoey denies that she has the files but Rythian finds a secret chamber where his files are kept. He finds out that Zoey has entered that he is "Extremely Dangerous" in the Danger Rating. Rythian feels betrayed but believes that they must rescue Teep, saying that they would have a serious chat after the rescue. They head to Sips Co. And find the Captive Creeper, where Tee is being held. Rythian whispers to Zoey, saying he will handle Sjin, while she gets Tee. Sjin sees Rythian and they start to talk, with Rythian slowly inching towards his new ring, the only object in his inventory. Rythian then proceeds to distract Sjin by suddenly pulling out his ring of arcana and blasting Sjin with snowballs. This only results in angering Sjin however, and a battle begins between Rythian's snow and fire, and Sjin's mining laser. Meanwhile, Zoey is flying behind to Tee's cage, which is suspended on an obsidian pillar with a pool of lava inside. She can't seem to break the reinforced glass he is stuck in however, and starts to freak out. Teep then pulls out Super Jim, Rythian's old Emerald Sword, and smashes all the glass away. Zoey then gives Tee her jet pack, which she was working on in MushLabs, and the two fly off to a small hole in the ground. Zoey tells Tee he can either follow her in, and lead the life of a rebel, or go back to Rythian. Tee reluctantly follows her in (or at least we assume it was reluctantly, as Tee can't talk) and the two go to Jeoff, a brown mushroom grown with bonemeal. Rythian flys off after yelling some insults at Sjin, such as "a man in a melon suit" and returns to Blackrock. However, he finds it abandoned, and only finds a trail of snow. He follows it to Gilbert the snow golem, and Gilbert leads him back to Zoey's lab, where he finds messages from her on her info screen, they say she is with the rebels, but has found and rescued Tee. This ends the Season of Tekkit, and operation Dino-Day. Mushroom War and Attack from the End Some time after Dino-Day, Teep is required to prove himself to the Brown Mushroom Enclave, so he takes on a Red Mushroom strike force led by Prince Eggbert and brutally defeats them with his archery skills, explosives and lava. This is the only known conflict between the two mushroom factions, but it's very possible fights are still going on between them behind the scenes. However, in a different location Rythian and Duncan have a confrontation where the former is trapped in a forcefield and the latter reveals he has placed a Nuclear Device under Rythian's Castle, Blackrock Hold. Zoey happens to be nearby, overhears this and sets about leaving the rebellion and rejoining Rythian. Rythian manages to escape Duncan's trap and heads back to Blackrock Hold to find it ravaged by Dragonfire. He later has to fight off an attack from masses of Endermen with the Enderdragon herself circling overhead. He succeeds and the Dragon retreats, but Rythian knows she will return. To her dismay, Zoey is arrested and thrown into prison by Teep, but is later rescued by him. Brown Mushrooms attempted to cut off and surround the pair, but an Iron Golem named Johnny Iron and a Snow Golem named Gilbert come to their aid. Gilbert fights through a horde of Brown Mushrooms and sets off TNT placed around the Brown Mushroom base, sacrificing himself. It's possible that this has eliminated the Brown Mushroom rebels, but it's possible they have since setup a new base elsewhere and are continuing the fight against the Red Mushrooms. Blackrock Destruction and Non-Aggression Pact After Zoey and Teep left the Brown Mushroom Enclave (their fate ambiguous), the former attempts to first jam the Nuke Duncan had placed under Blackrock Hold, but realises she has to defuse it herself. Evacuating all the residents of Blackrock Hold just in case, and sending Rythian away, Zoey tries in vain to defuse the Nuke. Instead, it detonates destroying the castle and horrifically injuring Zoey, but Rythian manages to save her. 24 hours later, Rythian manages to take a Portal Gun from Duncan and uses it to trap him in a TNT-rigged Obsidian prison and gives Duncan a choice: agree to a non-aggression pact, or be blown up and the cycle of hatred between them continues. Duncan accepts the pact and leaves; this detonation and pact mark the end of the Tekkit Wars. Additionally, the Nuclear explosion shifted the entire world's spectrum, making much of magic from Equivalent Exchange and certain machines in Honeydew Inc's factory redundant. This was the explanation for the server shift to YogCraft. Since then, Duncan and his apprentice, Kim, inadvertently sucked various portions of the world into a different dimension, including Duncan's Castle as well as the Jaffa Factory. This was the explanation for the second shift to the Yogscast Complete Pack. Rythian and Zoey have not been heard from since. Category:Tekkit Category:Yogcraft Category:Events